Computer processor micro-operations (UOPs) include several fields. Some of the fields are the instruction opcode field (e.g., move, shift, etc.), a source field, and a destination field. There are other fields also inherently included within even many basic UOPs, such as address size, address scale, and register type fields (e.g., integer, floating point, etc.). The combination of all the fields results in a huge data space, of which only a portion is actually used. The huge data space takes up precious circuit real estate in programmable logic arrays (PLAs) and read-only memories (ROMs) within the instruction decoder(s) in a processor core.